Quédate conmigo
by SindaNeko
Summary: "Aquella tarde... Nos escapábamos de los soldados de Grado... Me abrazaste y me defendiste de las armas enemigas... Quizás... Creo que sentí algo más por ti ese día. Pero... Eso no es propio de una princesa de Renais. Soy princesa y tú eres un caballero a mis órdenes. Si no entiendo esto, la reconstrucción de nuestro reino podría correr peligro." Eirika x Seth One shot


Estoy sola en la oscuridad de mi alcoba, sentada en mi cama a la luz de la luna que ve a través de mi ventana, solo permanentemente callada, observando este desgastado estoque que me acompaña desde hace mucho tiempo, el cual el cuidado como mi más preciado tesoro. Muchos dirían que esta arma ya no está ni afilada, y que no es nada en comparación a mi Sieglinde, pero simplemente no puedo restarle valor. No es solo el primer arma que porté para defender mi tierra, tú me entregaste para protegerme, porque te preocupas por mí, es un regalo que me diste y siempre cuidé por ti.

La importancia que lleva este estoque, y el recuerdo que ronda en mi cabeza desde hace meses, han abierto mis ojos, mis dudas están disipadas. Guardo el estoque en el cajón que le designé y salgo de mi alcoba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo de Renais, buscándote. No puedo soportar más estos sentimientos reprimidos, que se han mantenido de este modo desde la última vez que hablamos al respecto, aquella confesión que tenía mi tormento.

_"Seth, ¿tienes un momento? ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi entrenamiento ahora?"_

_"Princesa Eirika ... Antes debo deciros una cosa"._

_"¿Si?"_

_"Perdonad mi descaro ... Princesa, solo soy un súbdito más, pero últimamente hemos estado muy unidos. Un miembro de la familia real no debería estar tan cerca de sus súbditos"._

_"Oh ... Pero si ... Yo solo me preocupaba por tus heridas ... Solo ..."_

_"Es cierto. La herida que me hicieron el día que nos escapamos de Renais ..., todavía no se ha curado. Es posible que me duela hasta el fin de mis días. Sin embargo, un error podrían creer que me debían algo por esta herida. Solo cumplió con mi deber "._

_"Pero ha sufrido por mí ..."_

_"Lady Eirika. Sois la princesa de Renais. La sangre real no debe nada a sus súbditos. ¿Cómo podría fomentar su lealtad si tenéis un trato de preferencia con alguno?"_

_"..."_

_"Ese tipo de relación puede suponer un obstáculo a la hora del gobernador. La victoria requiere sacrificios. Si no es capaz de ver morir a los vuestros, es posible que no pueda gobernar"._

_"... Entiendo ... Seth ... Tienes razón. Olvidó mi posición y mi deber. Perdóname"._

_"..."_

_"Aquella tarde ... Nos escapábamos de los soldados de Grado ... Me abrazaste y me defendiste de las armas enemigas ... Quizás ... Creo que sentí algo más por ti ese día. Pero ... Eso no es propio "Soy una princesa de Renais. Soy princesa y tú eres un caballero a mis órdenes. Si no entiendo esto, la reconstrucción de nuestro reino podría correr peligro"._

_"Gracias por vuestra comprensión, princesa. Si me disculpáis ..."_

_"..."_

_"Princesa Eirika. Si me permite agregar una cosa ..."_

_"Seth ..."_

_"Aquella noche ... sentí lo mismo que vos. Cuando os cogí en brazos y apreté contra mi pecho ... Esa fue la única noche de mi vida en la que olvidé mi deber de caballero. No pensé en vos como en mi superior, sino como en alguien a quien quisiera proteger a toda costa. Lo que dejó dejado todo ... Os llevó a algún lugar lejano para estar los dos solos ... Eso fue lo que sentí ... "_

_"Seth ..."_

_"Perdonadme. Os juro que nunca volveré a olvidar mi deber de esa forma. Con vuestro permiso. La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré un perfecto caballero de Renais ... Y entregaré mi vida si hace falta para proteger a mi princesa."_

_"... Seth ..."_

Perdoname por esta falta, mi caballero indeleble, nuestros mechones rojizos que cayeron sobre tu frente perdieron mi visión en ellos, asemejados al fuego con el que me abrigué entre tus brazos aquella noche. Siempre me protegiste, jamás dejaste de velar por mi seguridad, por mi vida, por la de las personas que me han feliz. Siempre te mostraste frío, distante, tan lleno de respeto y lealtad, y sin embargo, nunca dejaste de ser amado y admirado por la gente, en especial por mí. Perdoname, no cumpliré con aquella oración que dije por nuestro bien.

Sí tenemos una oportunidad más, solo una para que vuelvas a hablarme con sinceridad, esta vez no te dejaré marchar. Por favor no temas, este sentimiento es verdadero, no huyas de mí. Te quiero.

¿Me quieres? Los ha dicho mientras te alejabas y yo he herido no haberte detenido. Pero no te preocupes, que tu fidelidad no se ha reemplazado por las emociones, siempre ha sido un perfecto caballero para el reino, y un perfecto caballero para mí. Iré por ti, no dejaré que renuncies, nuestra historia ha cambiado con el fin de la guerra cruel, ya nada puede asustarme y no van a separarnos.

Él corrido con todas las fuerzas de mi alma hasta encontrar, en aquel balcón donde veo a ti ya mi querido hermano. A paso calmado, me acerco a vosotros dos sin que notéis mi presencia todavía.

\- Seth, te pido que lo reconsidera, no es muy normal que tomes una decisión como esta sin más.- Oigo a mi hermano angustiado, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Seth ... Como me retumba ese nombre, justo en mi corazón para hacerlo latir más fuerte. Sin embargo, el poseedor de dicho nombre luce afligido, su expresión es la misma en seriedad, pero sus ojos desbordan desdicha. Seth ... ¿Qué ocurre, Seth?

\- Le suplico me perdone, rey Efraín. No me es posible cambiar esta decisión, y siento que no podría contarla, pues la deshonra que provoca en mí no me deja con la cara para confesar.- Ha respondido.

\- ¿Efraín? ¿Seth? - Me atreví a hacer notar mi presencia. Inmediatamente mi caballero ha volteado el rostro como si evitara mirarme, cosa que apuñala mi corazón peor que una espada, pero que finjo no notarial.

\- Eirika, Seth quiere retirarse de la guardia real ...-

Las palabras de mi hermano me han dejado con los pelos de punta, pues no podría haber tenido una noticia como esa. ¿Por qué, Seth? No es posible, no puedes irte ... De mi lado.

\- Pero ... ¿Por qué ...? -

\- No quiere decirlo, y de ese modo no puedo convencerme.- Mi hermano ha vuelto a mirar al caballero.- Seth, si no me das una razón no dejaré de insistir en que te quedes. Eres el hombre más confiable para mí y para mi hermana, como lo fuiste para nuestros padres. Aún eres muy joven para decir que quieres retirarte, y los curanderos ya han dicho que estás perfectamente sano incluso después de la guerra. Nos ha ayudado a levantar el reino y ahora desear marcharte sin más, debo saber por qué para no pensar ciegamente que te ha olvidado algo muy malo.-

\- Seth, por favor responde. No queremos que te vayas, te necesi ... tamos ...- Me abochorné al casi soltar un "Te necesito", por suerte no ha notado ninguno de los hablé entrecortada.

Sin embargo, él está callado, sin alzar la mirada, cosa que a Efraín ya mí nos consternó, no parecía nuestro set. Por primera vez lo vi con ese semblante afligido, mostrando una persona debajo de la armadura intangible, un hombre con emociones ... Me apena mucho verlo así, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón reaccione ante esa imagen que me enamora aún más.

\- Al menos ... Piénsalo por esta noche, y me dices mañana tu respuesta, ¿está bien? - Mi hermano se ha mostrado comprensivo en sus palabras, al igual que yo le ha afectado ver a Seth así.

Ephraim se ha retirado tras el asentimiento de Seth, dejandonos solos en el balcón.

No sé que decirle, sigo observándolo, y él sigue sin darme la cara. ¿Estará ... Enojado conmigo? No sé, no recuerdo que hayamos tenido un problema recientemente. A lo mejor no es eso, pero tiene que ver con el hecho de que me está evadiendo. Tengo miedo de preguntar ...

\- Esto ... Seth ... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer ... Para que no te vayas? - Pregunté con tristeza la cual no pude disimular.

\- Princesa Eirika ... No me es posible quedarme, le pido que comprenda ...-

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - Al final perdió la calma.- No quiero que te vayas, no quiero perder a nadie más ahora que estamos en paz, y mucho menos a ti ... No quiero perderte a ti, eso no ...-

Él me ha dado la cara, sorprendido por mi actuar. Ninguno de los dos puede mantener su máscara ahora, se han roto en mil pedazos.

\- Princesa, por favor calmada ...-

\- Seth, no me dejes. Por favor no te vayas, o al menos dime que pasó para que quieras marcharte. Si es algo relacionado con mí o Efraín, puedo decirlo. Eres mucho más que nuestro general, eres una persona muy importante ... Muy importante para mí, ¡lo sabes!

Bajó mis defensas ya que lágrimas han rodeado mis mejillas y mi voz se está quebrando. Es peor que un rechazo, es una dolorosa despedida que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar. ¿Por qué ... Esta sensación se hace presente de nuevo? Estoy sintiendo ... Un abrazo de Seth ...

\- Seth ...-

\- Eirika ...-

Mi alma se ha estremecido con la voz de mi caballero, llamándome por mi nombre tan sutilmente, sin mi título de por medio. Puedo sentir su aliento en mi cabello, junto con sus firmas manos que lo acarician, mi rostro está oculto en su pecho, y mis manos aferrándose a su ropa, nota que es más alto que yo.

\- Eirika, no puedo quedarme, no con la falta que cometa al romper mi palabra con vos ... Incluso si me comprometo a ser un perfecto caballero de Renais, siento que estoy decayendo cada día, y eso se debe al sentimiento que rechazo Arreglo con cada vez más fuerza, pese a que vuelve en un instante para atormentarme. Estoy fallando, me estoy contradiciendo, la situación me supera y pronto no podré soportarlo ... Porque mi princesa y requería ser fiel a vos como vuestro servidor, no como un hombre que se guía por sus emociones y desea cuidar de una dulce dama ...-

\- Seth ...-

\- Nada de eso corresponde, si soy capaz de decirlo debo mantenerlo, pero se desborda y no puedo volver atrás. Es una herida que no podrá curarse, y yo dolerá hasta el fin de mis días, soy el único culpable de esta herida, pues vuestra presencia siempre fue más sanadora que cualquier magia, y sin vos ya jamás dejará de sangrar ... Pero él decidido asumirlo antes que lastimar a quien debe cumplir con su reino antes que con un soldado que ha olvidado su deber ...-

\- No, Seth ... No es verdad ...- Mis lágrimas han cambiado su sentimiento, ya nada puede detenerme.- No digas algo como eso. Desde aquella noche que sentí esto, durante el día en que lo confesé, hasta ahora, no hay paradoja de crecer como nuestros recuerdos. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, cuando eras un muchacho y yo una jovencita, nunca ha dejado de cuidarme como si fuera tu propia Piedra Sagrada, pendiente de cada uno de mis pasos, volviéndote indispensable en mi vida sin esperar nada a cambio. El día en que salvaste mi vida, recuerda cada una de tus cualidades por la que me enviaste intrigada hacia tu persona y mis sentimientos. Seth, nunca me ha fallado, siempre ha hecho todo lo contrario, siempre he sido quien me da fortaleza para seguir adelante, y el más valioso hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida.

\- Eirika ... Yo ...-

\- No te vayas, Seth, quedate aquí ... Conmigo, no quiero aceptar tu distancia nunca más, solo quiero que seamos felices juntos.-

\- Pero, vuestro hermano ...-

\- Sé que aceptará, porque me quiere y porque sé que él confía en ti, como nuestro padre lo hizo.-

Con cuidado me separé un poco para acariciar su rostro, noto como pese a que no ha derramado lágrimas sus ojos están humedecidos, y por primera vez me mira de esa manera tan tierna. Parece que mis palabras le han tranquilizado.

\- Eirika, yo ... No quiero sentir que estoy siendo bendecido sin merecerlo ... Vos sois la verdadera bendición de los cielos, me cuesta pensar que su corazón corresponde al mío y no es un sueño como los que me han invadido desde nuestra confesión ...- Me dice tomando mi mano que acaricia su mejilla.

\- No es un sueño ... Ya no, ya no volvamos a soñar si podemos hacerlo realidad ... Mi caballero indeleble.- Le sonrío.

Él sonríe, una sonrisa que me acabó de atrapar por completo, la que por tanto tiempo esperaba y desde hoy siempre me irá enamorando.

\- Yo ... Te amo, Seth.-

Él se arrodilla tomando mis manos, cosa que me sorprende más no alcanzo a detenerlo y yo quedo paralizado con las palabras que escucho.

\- También ... Te amo, mi Lady.-

**_Cuando se acabó la guerra, Eirika y Seth se casaron con la bendición de Efraín y de los caballeros de Renais. La historia de amor del caballero y la princesa se transformó en una bonita leyenda de Renais._**


End file.
